The Race for Her Life
by KelticKitten
Summary: Speed is racing in the Ice Rally, where over 200 miles of the course are located almost a mile under ice, with Trixie as his navigator. But when Trixie is badly injured can he get her to safety in time?
1. Chapter 1

Deep in central Snowartica, the Ice Rally course was being prepared. It was set to be one of the most difficult rally races, not just because of the track, but because of nature itself. Several hundred miles of the course would be under a half a mile or more of ice as the track went deep underground. The only lights would be from the cars. Drivers from around the world were preparing themselves for this grueling event.

In this race, the navigator would be essential to the driver, telling him when the sharp turns were coming up. Visibility would be very low, and the navigator would be relying on compasses and position devices to keep up with the map. This was not a race that could be won alone.

* * *

At the Racer house, Trixie and Sparky engaged in a debate as to who should be Speed's navigator.

"I have a great sense of direction, Sparky. When you fly a helicopter, you do it by instruments. And that is exactly how this race has to be navigated in areas where you can't see the road ahead."

"But if the Mach 5 breaks down or crashes, I'm better suited to fix it," Sparky countered.

"It's the navigator's job to help the driver make sure it doesn't crash. And if you do your job right before the race, which we all know you will because you're a great mechanic, then the Mach 5 won't break down. Really, Sparky, I am better suited to this. And I've done it before," Trixie replied.

"Only because you keep pulling me out of the car and taking over!" Sparky shot back.

Speed shook his head and stepped between them. "Sparky, Trixie's right. She does have that experience. And since the navigator will also need to be resting up while the final preparations for the car are being made, it makes more sense for you to make sure the Mach 5 is in tip top racing shape. That will take all the time up to the race and not give you any time to rest and prepare. Trixie can be studying the maps and learning the course with me. You really can't do both."

Sparky was great with the Mach 5. He was as good of a mechanic as Pops was a designer, and he knew that car better than anyone, except Pops. A point that Speed would never state, but which was even more important, was that he liked to have Trixie as his co-pilot in races. It was just something else that they could share. But he certainly would never say "besides, Trixie is my girl and I would rather hang out with her on a super long race."

Sparky shrugged and conceded. He looked over at Trixie. "Good luck. And you better take care of him."

Trixie grinned. "When have I ever not?"

Speed and Sparky both laughed.

"Now, I have some shopping to do," Trixie said. "If we're going to Snowartica, I'm going to need some clothes for that weather. Speed, would you like to come too?"

Speed shook his head. "No, I better work with Sparky to make sure that the Mach 5 is fully prepared for the Ice Rally. Besides, I've got weather gear from the Race Around the World."

"Say Speed, I did a great job on that race."

"Yes you did, Sparky. I could not have won without you, that's certain," Speed said as Sparky gave Trixie a triumphant grin. Trixie just rolled her eyes and headed out. She had already won the argument. The real reason she wanted to ride with Speed was because it was easier than watching and worrying about him, wondering if one of those dirty drivers had hurt him. She might not be able to stop it from happening, but she could at least be by his side to help him if it did. He was a smart driver, and fully capable of defending himself. Although, he occasionally was a little hot headed and lost sight of the bigger picture over his desire to prove himself. Trixie did not think Speed had anything to prove. He was wonderful just as he was.

As soon as Trixie got back with her shopping bags, she was met at the door by Spritle and Chim Chim. "Speed is going to Snowartica? We want to come!"

Trixie crossed her arms and shook her head. "It is going to be too dangerous for you. You need to stay home with Mother and Pops."

"No. We wanna go with Speed!" Spritle shouted.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm not giving you permission. If you want to go, you need to talk to Pops and see what he says."

"He already said no!"

"Then it's settled. You're not coming. Speed will be busy on a very dangerous rally race, and he won't have time to be worrying about you two. So you two had better stay home."

Spritle glared at her and crossed his arms across his chest. Chim Chim mimicked his motion. Trixie rolled her eyes. Speed's younger brother did not seem to know how to stay out of trouble. Of course, Spritle idolized his older brother and wanted to be with him. Trixie could understand that, but sometimes she just wanted Speed all to herself. With Spritle, getting that alone time with her boyfriend was really very difficult. The duo made themselves known at the most inopportune moments. On the other hand, Trixie knew that Spritle's defiance had, on more than one occasion, saved Speed's life.

She smiled to the two. "Spritle, I know you just want to be with Speed and support him. And I know when you get older, you're going to be just as wonderful as he is. You are a very brave boy, and Chim Chim is very brave as well. And you're smart too. But could you just this once do as you're asked, and stay home?

Spritle and Chim Chim stood defiantly and stared at Trixie. Trixie just shrugged. Before they set off on this race, the last thing she was going to do was check the trunk. Speed never seemed to do so.

Trixie walked into the garage and saw the Mach 5 had its hood up, and Sparky and Speed were both bent over the white car, examining the engine.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Sure is, Trixie. But I'm working on making sure the engine is properly sealed for the cold weather. The Ice Rally takes place in some very extreme conditions, so I want to make sure that all the seals are in place so that nothing will happen."

Trixie grinned. "Sparky, you really are a great mechanic. Speed's life is in your hands because if the Mach 5 was not in perfect shape, he could get into an awful crash because the car malfunctioned." She gave him a quick hug before going over to Speed. "Do you think we could go on a picnic?"

"Not now, Trix. I really want to help Sparky. He's showing me what he's doing so that if anything does happen, I'll be familiar with his modifications and will be able to repair them."

Trixie nodded and went inside. It was not the first time he'd disappointed her like this, and would not be the last. Speed was very focused on his career.

The flight to Central Snowartica was long and uneventful. Trixie and Speed both eagerly watched the land below them as they flew overhead. Sparky snored in the seat next to them. He was going to be busy from the time they landed until the race began, so this was the best chance he was going to have to rest up before the event. Of course, once the race started, he'd be in contact via radio.

Before they loaded the Mach 5 onto the plane, Trixie checked the trunk for stowaways. Spritle and Chim Chim were not in the trunk, but Trixie knew that that did not mean they had not stowed away on the plane in some other manner. Those two were quite the masters of mischief. As they disembarked, Speed looked around. "There's quite a crowd here. Let's wait for the Mach 5 so we can go to the hotel."

"All right." Trixie said.

"Sure thing, Speed," Sparky agreed.

Trixie stayed and waited for the Mach 5 to be rolled onto the tarmac. Speed and Sparky collected their luggage and returned just as they brought out the car. Sparky did a quick check over the vehicle to make suer that none of the modifications were damanged. Then they loaded their suitcases into the trunk. "Hmm," Speed said. "Looks like Spritle and Chim Chim didn't come along."

Trixie giggled. "So far, so good. But I wouldn't put anything past them. They are very clever."

Sparky laughed. "Yeah. They could be anywhere. Unless you wanna call Mother and Pops to see if they are still at home."

"No. I think we'll trust that they didn't come this time," Speed said. "Come on."

Speed got behind the wheel of the Mach 5, and Trixie sat in the center next to him. Sparky took the seat by the door, and the trio sped off along the road from the airport to the hotel.

The hotel sparkled as the sunlight hit it. It was covered with a light layer of ice. "Grand Ice Palace" declared the sign outside of the hotel.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Speed." Trixie gushed.

"Uh huh," Speed agreed.

"Is this the hotel that's made of ice?" Sparky asked.

"I hope not," Trixie said. "That would be very cold and uncomfortable. This place looks far too inviting to be made of ice."

"Me too," Sparky noted. "I need to be able to work in the garage on the Mach 5, and it would be too cold for my fingers to get in to some of the tighter areas if I had to wear gloves."

"It isn't." Speed declared. "They just cover the outside with water every night so that it looks like it is made of ice. But the inside is supposed to be really nice. Come on." Speed parked the car at the front of the hotel and got out.

Trixie and Speed went into the lobby, but Sparky stayed with the Mach 5. The attendant moved to park the car. "Excuse me, sir. I need to park the car."

"Go right ahead. I'm going to ride with you while you do. This car is my responsibility and I'm not letting anything happen to it."

The man glared at him. "Are you implying I'd damage the car?"

"No sir. But this is a highly technical piece of equipment, and my friend's life depends on it being in tip top shape. I want to know where it is, so I'm going to ride with you while you park it."

The man looked around suspiciously, but said nothing. He drove the Mach 5 to the designated area which had been set aside for the racers vehicles, and parked the Mach 5 in its garage. Sparky secured the car and then locked the garage itself. He took the elevator up to the suite where Speed and Trixie were.

The attendant glared at the locked door, then radioed his boss. "I was not able to touch No 5's car. You'll have to find another way to stop him."

"Incompetent fool! Why don't you do what I pay you for?" came the angry response. Then "Fine, I will find another way to make sure Speed Racer does not finish the Ice Rally."

"Oh, this place is really nice, Speed," Trixie said as she looked out the window.

"Hey, we've been invited to dinner at the Racing Club headquarters tonight," Speed said as he held up an invitation.

"All of us?" Sparky asked.

"Yes," Speed confirmed.

Sparky shrugged. "I don't know, Speed. That race starts tomorrow afternoon. I really want to get a little rest then go work on the Mach 5. Make sure it is in tip top shape."

Trixie looked at Speed and frowned. "As wonderful as that sounds, I want to go over the maps and check the navicom equipment to make sure it is working right. I won't have time when you're speeding through the caves to see what is coming up. I've got to know."

Speed nodded. "You're both right, Sparky. Trixie. But I do have to put in an appearance. It's just across the street from here, so I won't need the car. And I won't stay long, Trixie. I should go over those maps with you, too."

Speed went into his bedroom and changed into his white shirt with red blazer, then left the suite. Trixie got out the maps and started to study them some more. She had spent the past week learning the route, but she wanted to know it as well as she could before the race. She took out the compass and started to make notes on the map. How far to each turn, what degree. This was important information.

Trixie was so engrossed in her calculations that she did not hear the door to their suite open up. She looked up just in time to see a man in a dark suit raise his arm. Trixie barely registered that he intended to strike her before his arm came down and hit her on the head. She fell out of her chair and onto the floor, unconscious.

The man picked Trixie up and was about to carry her out when Speed came back from the dinner.

"Hey!" Speed shouted. The man dropped Trixie and charged Speed. Speed easily dodged his charge and turned and kicked him as he ran past. Soon the two were fighting: the man would strike at Speed and miss, then Speed would charge him. After a few minutes, the man ran out of the room. Speed started to give chase, but then remembered Trixie. He slammed the door to the suite shut, then ran to her.

"Trixie!" Speed called as he bent down.

"Ooh." Trixie opened her eyes. "Speed? What happened?" She looked around the room and saw it had been wrecked.

"I was just about to ask you that. I came back from the dinner and saw someone trying to kidnap you."

"I'm glad you came back when you did, Speed," Trixie murmured.

"So am I, Trixie," Speed responded.

"Speed? If they were after me, do you think they might also try to do something to Sparky?"

Speed looked at her a moment. "You could be right. I should check on him." He paused. "Are you up to coming with me?"

Trixie nodded. She could tell he wanted to check on Sparky but was leery of leaving her by herself. She was dizzy, but she also was worried about Sparky. "Yes. Let's go make sure he's okay."

Speed took Trixie's hand, and they ran to the garage where the Mach 5 had been parked. Sparky looked up at them in surprise as they rushed in. "Are you okay?" Trixie asked.

"Sure, Trixie. Why the fuss?"

"Trixie was just attacked in our suite and some man tried to kidnap her. We were worried that something might happen to you, too," Speed said.

"It's just because they can't beat you in an honest race, Speed," Sparky said sagely.

"If they worked on their driving skills, maybe they could. But it's not my fault they'd rather cheat than be good drivers," Speed said.

Trixie smiled and took Speed's hand. "That's not what he meant, Speed. He just meant you're really good. Because you are."

Speed looked at Trixie and kissed her cheek. "You're right, Trix. I'm sorry, Sparky."

"No problem, Speed. I know you're just worried about us. It must have been very scary to come in and find someone trying to kidnap your girl. It would have scared me, that's for sure."

Speed nodded. Trixie hugged him. "You're wonderful, Speed. My hero."

Sparky laughed. "Would you two lovebirds get out of here and let me get back to work? I'll lock the door so no one can get in and I'll be careful, but if you're going to win this race, I've got to make sure the Mach 5 is ready. So go!"

"All right, Sparky," Trixie said. "I'm very glad you were not hurt."

"And I'm very glad Speed got there in time to save you from being kidnapped."

Speed took Trixie's hand and they went back to the suite. "You really should get some rest. That was a bad hit you took to your head."

Trixie nodded and watched as the room seemed to tilt. She did not want Speed to see that, so she just said, "You're right. I've got a lot of notes on the map, if you want to look at it. And I will need to get up early to go over it some more."

"I will, Trixie. I promise," Speed said as Trixie went into her room. In moments, she was fast asleep.

Speed watched the door for a few moments, looking worried. He hoped she would be all right. Trixie was a very tough young lady. She had to be. Hanging around him put her in so much danger that, occasionally, Speed thought about ending it with her….just to keep her safe. But the thought of not seeing her again was more than he could bear. It was something that worried him. Would she be hurt badly one day, because of her association with him? And how would he feel if something horrible happened to her, something that he could not prevent? Then he laughed. As if he actually had any control over Trixie. She was a law unto herself. If he tried to break up with her over something she deemed as stupid as trying to protect her, Trixie would just get herself into more danger to prove it was not him that caused it.

When Trixie woke up the next morning, she found that the table with the map had been pushed in front of her bedroom door, and Speed was fast asleep on the map. He had obviously moved the table there to protect her….and fallen asleep studying for the race. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Speed," Trixie said.

"Oh," Speed said as he opened his eyes. "Good morning, Trixie. How are you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better. Thank you. Did you rest well?" She looked at him in concern. "You do have a big race today, and I'd hate for you to have not rested well because you were…. Because you were trying to protect me."

Speed shrugged. "It was all right. I wouldn't have rested any better in my room. I'd have been worried."

Trixie smiled and gave him a hug. "I'll order breakfast to be delivered."

"Yay, breakfast!" came a shout from under the couch.

"Spritle! Chim Chim!" Speed said. "How did you two get here? How long have you been here?"

Spritle looked down. "We got here before you. But we were taking a nap when that awful man came in, or we would have helped you Trixie, I promise."

Trixie smiled. "I know you would have."

"Speed woke us up when he started fighting with him. Chim Chim and I were going to help, but Speed didn't need our help. You should have seen him, Trixie. He was really brave."

"Yes, he was. I guess I'll order breakfast for four."

"Thank you, Trixie," Spritle said.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Speed asked his younger brother.

"Take us with you on the Ice Rally!"

"Absolutely not. Pops would kill me. You can help Sparky. He's going to be our radio contact during the race, so you can help him out."

"Aw Speed!"

"You shouldn't even be here. But I don't have time to put you on a plane back home. Besides, clearly someone is out to force us out of the race, but they won't pay attention to a little boy. Or a monkey. So maybe the two of you can find something out that we couldn't."

"You can count on us, Speed!"

"I know I can, Spritle." Speed gave his kid brother a hug and disappeared into the bedroom to take a shower and get changed.

By the time Speed was finished, breakfast arrived. Trixie took a couple of bites of toast before deciding that she really was not up to eating. She excused herself to go get ready.

"Do you think she's okay, Speed?" Spritle asked.

Speed looked towards Trixie's room. "I hope so , Spritle."

"She didn't eat very much. It's a long race and you won't have time to eat during it. She really needs to … "

"Yes, she does. And I'll make sure she has more than a piece of toast when she comes back out."

"What if she won't?" Spritle asked.

Speed shrugged. But he knew. It would mean she was not as up for this race as she needed to be, and he'd need to find another navigator fast….or drop out.

A half an hour later, Trixie came out, dressed in her riding gear. She was carrying her pink fur lined jacket with her and her helmet. "Are you ready, Speed?"

"In a minute, Trixie. You really need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Trixie insisted.

Speed nodded. "I know what you mean. Before a big race, I'm not hungry either. Pre-race jitters. But I still eat because I know I need to. I won't be able to while driving."

Trixie looked at him. She could tell this was a test. But maybe he was right. Maybe her stomach was upset because of pre-race jitters and nothing else. So, she nodded, and sat down while Speed fixed her a plate.

"You need to eat all of this. Trust me," Speed said.

Trixie nodded. She tentatively took a bite, and was very relieved when it did not make an immediate appearance. After eating about half of what Speed had given her, with both Speed and Spritle watching her every bite, Trixie finally pushed the food away. "I really cannot eat any more. Especially not with you watching me."

"Sorry Trixie, I was just—"

"Worried about me, yes I know. But you have a big race today and you need to be concentrating on that." She looked down. "I'm sorry I gave you something besides the race to worry about, Speed."

"Trixie, don't apologize. You're very important to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Speed said softly.

"Oh Speed."

"Yuck!" declared Spritle.

Sparky pulled the Mach 5 to the front of the hotel and was only slightly surprised when Speed and Trixie showed up with Spritle and Chim Chim in tow. "Guess who we found," Trixie said.

Speed nodded. "So they will be assisting you and keeping a look out for anything suspicious."

"We'll be very diligent," Spritle said.

Sparky grinned. "The Mach 5 is ready to go. Tip Top shape and racing ready! How's Trixie?"

Trixie raised an eyebrow and said, "Tip Top shape and racing ready."

Speed and Sparky both laughed. "Good. I'm glad you're all right, Trixie. Speed was very worried last night," Sparky said.

Trixie just nodded and didn't say anything. She didn't know how to respond to that.

Sparky stood on the side lines with Spritle and Chim Chim as Speed and Trixie took their position in the Mach 5. Seventy-five cars lined up for the Ice Rally, and some of them looked like they were ready to fight. Speed just looked ready to win, and Trixie looked determined to make sure he did as well.

Soon the gun sounded and the cars took off. As always, the drivers immediately vied for position and within minutes of the start, thirty cars had been disabled. They had not even made it out of the stadium starting point. The next fifty miles would be straight across a tundra, heading towards the Snowartica caverns where the bulk of this rally would take place. It was like open season. The top racers soon left behind a swath of wrecked cars and only ten drivers even made it to the caves.

Trixie was almost startled as the sunlight disappeared completely. "You ready for this, Trix?" Speed shouted over the engine.

Trixie shouted back, "Yes. You?"

"Always!" Speed laughed and Trixie could not help but giggle at his joy. This was really where Speed seemed most vibrant. It was almost as if part of him belonged to the car and he was not fully himself unless he was driving. When she looked at the map, illuminated only by the reflection of headlights on the icy walls, Trixie was glad she had spent as much time learning it. She could barely see it, or the instruments. She wished she had studied it by dark so she'd be used to it. No time for that now.

"85 degrees to the left in 20 feet. Now!" Trixie called and Speed took the sharp turn at a blinding speed, easily sliding onto the narrow path. A few moments later, they heard an explosive crash and light filled the cavern as another car missed the turn they had just executed with perfection. Trixie didn't have time to focus on that. There were two hundred miles of this, and they had only been at it for ten. "75 degrees to the right in 30 feet. Now!" Trixie yelled, and again, Speed turned.

"You're doing great, Trixie. Keep it up!" Speed yelled as he smiled over at her. Trixie nodded.

They had been at this for seventy five miles of the race when suddenly a sharp ricochet sounded in the cavern and Trixie screamed, then went silent. Speed looked over and saw Trixie slumped in the seat, eyes closed. The map, now loosely held in her hands, caught the wind and blew out of the Mach 5. Speed quickly pulled the Mach 5 over.

"Trixie?" he called. She didn't respond. He looked around the cavern, and their map was no where to be seen.

"Trix?"

Speed unfastened his seatbelt and reached out to Trixie. When he touched her shoulder, she whimpered softly. He pulled his hand back, and his once yellow glove was now red. Trixie had been shot.

Speed quickly raised the Mach 5's bulletproof dome and looked around. He had no map. No navigator. It was at least another 125 miles of underground ice caverns, and then 50 miles of road, just to get back to the town. There was no way to get a doctor down here to help Trixie, and he didn't know how to help her.

Speed took the radio. "Sparky?" he called out.

"What's up, Speed?"

"Sparky, I need you."

"Okay."

"Trixie's been shot. She's losing a lot of blood, and she won't wake up. And our map is gone." For the first time he could remember, Speed was terrified. Not of losing. Winning the Ice Rally was no longer important. Speed was now in a much more important race, a much more dangerous race. The race for her life.

There was silence on the other end of the radio.

"Sparky?"

"Sparky?"


	2. Chapter 2

Speed is racing in the Ice Rally in Central Snowartica with Trixie as his navigator. "The story really starts back when we accepted the invitation to the Ice Rally. Trixie and Sparky both wanted to be navigator, and they both had really good points. But I wanted to race with Trixie, so I chose her. She spent a lot of time studying the maps. Just before the race, someone tried to kidnap Trixie, but I stopped them. During the race, everything was going great and I was certain that I had chosen correctly. Trixie was an amazing navigator. But then someone shot her and we lost our map. Now we're trapped in the Ice Caverns, and I've got to find a way to get out of here, and help Trixie. There is no way I can win the Ice Rally, but I don't really care. I've got a much more important race to win right now. This one is against time."

* * *

"Sparky? Sparky, are you there?"

"Yeah, Speed. I just sent Spritle and Chim Chim to get my copy of the map. I'm going to have to talk you through it, and you won't be able to go as fast. We've got to figure out where you are so I know what direction to tell you. How many turns have you taken so far?"

"I don't know, Sparky. I …"

"Speed, snap out of it. I know you're worried about her. But the only thing you can do right now is what you do best…drive. Now you're going to have to help me help you."

"You're right, Sparky." Speed looked over at Trixie. She seemed to be getting more and more pale. "Is there anything I can do for her?"

"As soon as Spritle comes back with my map, I'll send him to find a doctor. Maybe he can walk you through something. Now calm down."

"It's so dark," Speed said quietly.

Sparky paused. "Speed. You're going to get through this. Trixie is going to be all right. I promise. But you have got to keep calm."

"How can you promise me that, Sparky?" Speed shouted.

Sparky just went on. "Speed, I promise that because that's what I believe. It's what I have to believe. And you have to believe it too. Okay? We're going to do everything we can. I'm going to do everything I can to help you. You're going to do everything you can to help Trixie."

"You're right, Sparky," Speed whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Who's that?" Speed asked.

Sparky came back. "Inspector Detector just walked in with Chim Chim and Spritle," he said. Then Sparky relayed what happened to the inspector.

"Speed. We're sending help. Stay put and watch over Trixie. Help is on the way," Inspector Detector said.

"Help is on the way? How?"

"Just stay put, Speed." Inspector Detector quickly ran over to the phone and dialed a number. "Nine? Suit up. There's a driver in the Ice Caverns who needs your help." After a pause, he said, "It's Speed Racer."

"What was that about, Inspector?" Spritle asked.

"As you know, Racer X works for us."

"You're sending Racer X after Speed and Trixie?"

The Inspector nodded. "Sparky, X is going to need a navigator. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Spritle. Chim Chim. I will you two to help me monitor the radio and talk to both Speed and X."

"We won't let Speed or you down!" Spritle stated solemnly.

"Good. Good."

Sparky spent the next ten minutes alternating between studying the maps and watching for Racer X.

Meanwhile, in the cavern, Speed pulled Trixie closer to him and tried to stop the bleeding. "You're going to be all right, Trixie," he whispered. Every time another car drove past him, he stared daggers after it. He longed to follow them, hoping one of them could lead him out. But he did not dare risk it. Help was on the way.

"Come on, Trixie, wake up. Please," Speed whispered.

Trixie opened her eyes a little and whimpered. "What.."

"Shhh. You've been shot," Speed whispered.

"Whe—"

"We are still in the cavern."

"But I need to –"

"No, you need to be still," Speed insisted.

Trixie looked up at him. He looked as scared as she felt. "Why are we sitting here?"

"We don't have a map," Speed told her.

"I lost the map!" Trixie started to get agitated.

"No, you didn't. Trixie, calm down. Help is on the way."

Trixie saw a car fly past them and leave them behind. "Speed, you're going to lose this race and it's all my fault."

He forced her to look at him. "It is not your fault, and I don't care about this race. Do you understand me? Now calm down. I need you to be calm. I know you're scared. I'm scared, but we're going to get through this. Okay?"

Trixie nodded. "You said help was on the way. How?"

Speed shrugged. "I don't know. But the inspector said help was on the way."

Trixie smiled. "It must be X. X must be coming."

"He's the only driver I would trust right now," Speed said. He was vowing to find out who had shot at Trixie and deal with him. But for now, he had to get her to safety.

"Are you warm enough?" Speed asked.

"Mmmm hmmm," Trixie said. Her voice was starting to slur.

"Rest a bit, okay?"

Trixie didn't respond, and Speed forced himself not to try to wake her up. He was terrified when she was not talking to him, but he knew she needed to spare everything she could for the next part of the race.

"Speed," came a voice over the radio.

"Spritle?" Speed asked.

"Yeah. Sparky is on his way with Racer X. The Inspector is arranging for something at the exit of the Ice Caverns. How's Trixie?"

Speed smiled a little. "She was awake a moment ago. We thought it might be X who was coming. Why is Sparky with him?"

"Because he needs a navigator that's why. Do you know who did this?"

"No. but when I find out, I am going to make them pay," Speed said.

"I want to help," Spritle said. "Trixie bosses us around a bit, but she acts like a big sister and we like her a lot. It makes me very angry that someone would shoot her. Do you think they were trying to get her, Speed? Someone attacked her yesterday, and we thought it was to get at you. Do you think they are trying to get at you through her?"

Speed looked at the radio in shock. It made sense. Would Trixie have been a target if she were not his navigator? Or was this a different kind of attack? The course planners knew who the drivers were –but not who the navigators were. Trixie was known to be his girlfriend. Could the attack last night have been against her specifically, because of who she was rather than attacking his navigator?

Just then, he heard the familiar roar of an engine. Racing X in the Shooting Star. X pulled up next to the Mach 5. Speed looked suspiciously around the cavern before lowering the shield.

"Hello Speed. How's Trixie?" Racer X asked.

"I don't know. She's running a fever."

X hopped out of his car and came over. He looked Trixie over a moment and then looked back up to Speed. "We're going to have to drive like you've never driven before Speed. She needs a doctor and fast. We still have a long ways to go to get out of here. Sparky will be our navigator. He will be calling out the course on the radio for both of us. Follow me as close as you can."

Speed looked over at the Shooting Star and saw a couple of scrapes. Sparky nodded. "I know, Speed. But I have not had as long to study this map as Trixie did. I'll get us out safely."

Speed nodded. "I trust you, Sparky."

"There will be a medicopter waiting for us at the exit of the cavern, but we still have a long way to go to get there. Are you ready, Speed?"

"As I'll ever be, Racer X." Speed reset the bulletproof dome and started the engine to the Mach 5. Racer X took off and Speed took off close behind him. He rode so close that the cars were practically one.

"Okay. The next turn is coming up. 45 degrees to your right. Now X!"

X turned, narrowly clearing the corner just as Speed took the turn. Turn by turn they raced through the cavern, the only lights the headlights of each other's cars and the reflection on the ice.

Several miles in, Trixie opened her eyes and blearily watched what was going on. "Speed?" she called out.

"Right here, Trix."

"Can we slow down," she murmured.

"X, can we slow the pace down?" Speed asked over the radio.

"Why?"

"Trixie's awake. The pace is too fast for her."

"All right," X said.

Speed slowed the Mach 5 and X matched his pace. Sparky called out the next turn.

"How far, Sparky?" Speed asked.

"Speed, we have about 75 miles to go."

"Thanks, Sparky." Speed looked over to Trixie. She looked like she was barely holding on. She looked back at him. He did not ask her how she was. Trixie looked like she felt horrible. Her eyes were bright with fever.

"Would you help me take this jacket off, Speed? I'm so hot."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Trixie. We shouldn't move your shoulder too much. And it is colder in this cavern than you think."

Trixie nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. She was scorching hot. Speed pulled her to him, and held her close. He knew he needed both hands to drive, but he also needed to hold her.

"Speed, pay attention," X called over the radio.

"We have a really sharp turn coming up, Speed. It's a 45 degree turn to the left, then the turn itself is an elongated 360 degrees. We'll be going up."

"We're going to take this turn really slowly, Speed," X put in.

"Understood," Speed answered.

"Turning now!" Sparky yelled. X made the turn and Speed followed him.

"How much father," Speed asked.

"No more than 10 miles to the end of the caverns," Sparky came back.

"Thanks Sparky," Speed whispered.

"Everything all right, Speed?" Sparky asked.

Speed didn't answer. Trixie was very still. Her breathing had gotten to be very shallow.

"Speed!"

"I don't know," Speed said.

"We don't have any more turns," Sparky announced. "I think we should punch it."

Speed nodded. He shot from behind Racer X and the Shooting Star, going as fast as the Mach 5 would take him. Soon he could see daylight ahead of him. Racer X's headlights were falling behind him, but he did not care. As soon as he cleared the cavern, he saw the medicopter waiting and he sped over to it. Medics ran towards him as the Mach 5 slammed to a stop. Within moments, they had Trixie out of the car and were running towards the medicopter. Speed was right with them. Racer X and Sparky came out of the cavern.

Sparky shouted "I'll bring the Mach 5 to the hospital Speed. You go with her!"

Speed just nodded. He had not actually considered what was going to happen with the car.

He jumped in the medicopter and it lifted off immediately. Speed watched as the medics looked over Trixie and started to give her a transfusion. One of them looked at him and nodded, a slight smile on his face. Speed only hoped that meant he had been able to get her to help on time.

Speed paced in the room, waiting for word, when Pops, Mother, Chim Chim, Spritle, and Sparky all burst in. Mother just went over to Speed and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's going to be all right, Speed. Trixie is in good hands."

"It's my fault," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I put her there," he said.

"Trixie put herself there. The people to blame are the ones who shot her, the ones who did not believe they could beat you in a fair race, so they cheated."

Speed shrugged. He was considering giving up racing. He did not know if he could handle this again. Then he looked at his mother. "Is this what you go through when I race?"

She nodded. "Every time. But I would never ask you to stop. And neither would Trixie. And she would not thank you to tell her she could not navigate again, if she wants to. I know you're scared for her. But how would you feel if she asked you to never race again because she is scared for you?"

"She'd never do that," Speed said immediately.

"No. She wouldn't." Mother looked intently at him. "And you cannot do it to her."

Speed nodded. "I almost lost her."

Mother hugged him again. "But you didn't. Remember that."

Soon enough, they wheeled Trixie in. She looked pale against the bandages. The doctor looked at the Racers. "Are you her family?"

"Yes we are," Pops immediately said without any hesitation.

"She's going to be fine. I'll probably be able to release her in a couple of days. This is one very lucky young lady."

"We're the lucky ones," Speed said.

Spritle just rolled his eyes and mouthed "Yuck" to Chim Chim, who nodded and hopped up and down. Sparky held his finger against his lips, telling Spritle to hush.

"We'll leave you two alone," Mother said. Pops and Sparky dragged Chim Chim and Spritle out of the room. Speed sat next to the bed and took Trixie's hand.

A few minutes later, she woke up and looked at him. "Speed?"

"Hey, Trixie. Are you all right?"

She smiled. "I'm all right, I suppose. A bit sore. You look awful."

Speed laughed. "I've been a bit worried about you."

Trixie looked at him. "Did you finish the race?"

He was confused for a moment. "I won it, Trixie."

She looked at him in total shock. "You did? Oh that's great Speed. I am so proud of you. I don't know how you pulled that off, considering that you were so far behind."

Speed smiled. She had not understood his answer at all, but he didn't care. He had won the only race that mattered in that moment. "When you get out of here, we're going to go on a picnic to celebrate."

"Oh, Speed."


End file.
